In my commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,761 issued Nov. 3, 1998 I describe a drill chuck having a metal body centered on and rotatable about an axis and formed with a plurality of angled guides opening axially forward at a front chuck end and holding respective radially displaceable jaws each formed with a row of teeth. A metallic inner ring axially fixed but rotatable about the axis on the body has a screwthread meshing with the teeth so that rotation of the inner ring displaces the jaws in their guides. An adjustment sleeve rotatable about the axis on the body has a hard outer part and an inner part of a softer material fixed on the outer part. A metallic intermediate ring fixed on the inner ring has formations coupled to the hard outer part. The inner part rides on the intermediate ring.
The chuck body is made of metal and is relatively difficult to manufacture. It various formations must be individually formed and in some cases threaded. Since the guide passages for the jaws are at an angle to the central axis, they must be individually bored out. Thus this part of the chuck is fairly expensive.